


The Perfect Fit [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character(s) of Color, Gen, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'The Perfect Fit' by colls:Other units Cougar tried on before he found the one that, like his hat, fit him best.Recorded for the inaugural Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	The Perfect Fit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645705) by [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qbm3wm1olf4vjq3/%5BThe%20Losers%5D%20The%20Perfect%20Fit.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yO9AGvTlKjkanWDHjkQmXi3uPNjlB2Tr/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](http://download1655.mediafire.com/et1n1wrkczvg/lxih9qgobviuymg/%5BThe+Losers%5D+The+Perfect+Fit.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zd0se4xg2106qjd/%5BThe%20Losers%5D%20The%20Perfect%20Fit.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RFsoOnGMz3cYOIy3TkTBTSKWGwpVEoDX/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](http://download1339.mediafire.com/ljmkv9bhb2cg/okzgk830huw32p0/%5BThe+Losers%5D+The+Perfect+Fit.m4b)

## Size

  * **MP3:** 7MB  

  * **M4B:** 7.5MB  


## Duration

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 7:35min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
